


5 times Guy said "I love you" and one time someone said it back

by middnighter



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Guy Gardner: Warrior
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble Sequence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middnighter/pseuds/middnighter
Summary: Different ways Guy said "I love you" throughout his life.





	5 times Guy said "I love you" and one time someone said it back

**Author's Note:**

> this fic assumes that the reader knows guy's history in the comics, including some more obscure references. if you're lost, then google the names of the characters, it should clear things up
> 
> also, this is a sequence of traditional drabbles, so, 100 words each (including the headers)

1.

“Can you help me with my homework?” Guy asked Mace, his notebook in his arms.

He knew what his brother’s answer would be, but he wanted to ask anyway. Just in case it changed, this time.

“No, I’m busy.” Mace looked away from the TV screen to give him an annoyed glance.

“Please,” Guy tried again. “There's a lesson I don't—”

“Go away, Guy.” Mace grabbed the remote to turn the volume up.

“Mace?”

“What?” Mace snapped at him.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah, Guy,” Mace said in an exasperated tone. “I know. Now leave me alone.”

2.

“Aren't you forgetting something?”

Guy turned around, letting go of the door handle. His face softened as he saw Kari walking down the stairs in her nightgown.

“I didn't want to wake you up,” he said. “I’m gonna meet with Hal Jordan.”

“Your friend from the gym?”

“He called, he needs my help with something. I won't be long,” he promised.

Kari stood on the tip of her toes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving his mouth a soft kiss.

“Come back soon,” she whispered against his lips.

“I love you,” he replied.

She kissed him again.

3.

“I’m gonna _kill you!"_

Guy's voice was hoarse from screaming.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Hal said, raising his hands in front of him.

“Calm down? You want me to _calm down?_ I stayed in a coma for _months_ because of you! You stole my life away from me! Give me _one reason_ why I shouldn't knock your teeth out.”

“I didn't know the power battery was faulty—”

“That supposed to make it better? To make us _best buddies_ , now? What do you want me to say, ‘I forgive you and I love you’?”

Hal looked down and said nothing.

4.

“We can't be together anymore,” Tora said, her hands folded over her lap.

“Tora, I love you,” Guy said. “Please tell me what I did wrong. I can change, I swear—”

Tora looked pained, and Guy hated seeing that expression on her face. If she started to cry, then he was going to cry too.

“No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. I’m… I’m pretty sure I don't actually like men. I’m a lesbian.” She paused. “I care about you dearly, but I can't love you like that. I’m sorry.”

Guy swallowed. “Don't be sorry. I’m happy for you.”

5.

When Guy woke up, excruciating pain was the only thing he could remember. Pain as his blood boiled and his body changed, rearranging itself.

When he opened his eyes, he knew instantly that he was fully human again. He rose his hand in front of his face and tried to change it into a weapon. Nothing happened. His hand remained a hand, and on his finger, a Green Lantern ring was shining bright.

“Oh, I love you,” he breathed out to the ring. He made his Lantern uniform appear with a snap of his fingers. “How I’ve missed this!”

+1

Kyle stepped out of the makeshift infirmary set up by Soranik.

“Kyle! You're alright!” Guy said, running to him and taking him in his arms. Kyle had been badly injured, and Guy didn't think he would be able to handle losing him. “I was worried sick,” he started rambling. “What would I do if something happened to you? I love you and I—”

He stopped himself. Their relationship was still very new, and he didn't know if Kyle was there yet —if he would even get there at all.

“Guy,” Kyle said, his gaze soft. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm glad to finally have written a 5+1 fic! i'm working my way through all the fanfic tropes and i love it
> 
> let me now what you thought of this!


End file.
